


Taking Over Me

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, i tag trevor but he's barely in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "Maybe I've moved on and don’ want you anymore. Did you think of that?”"Nothing has ever stood in the way of us being together.”





	Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is me dipping my toe back into writing. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_What have you done to me?_   
_You’re taking over me._

Ian looks at his boyfriend Trevor. “I have to go.” He is being extra needy today, trying to prevent Ian from leaving their apartment.

Trevor raises doubtful eyebrows. “You coming back?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ian asks.

Trevor shrugs. “I don’t know.” he shrugs again. “Feels like i gotta ask.”

Ian grabs the back of Trevor’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. When he pulls back he pecks Trevor one more time for reassurance. “We’re fine. I promise." he says even though he knows he’s lying through his teeth.

Ian gets it. He does. He and Trevor were grocery shopping the other night and they happened to bump into Mickey. Ian didn’t even know his ex was back in town but boy did his body react to seeing Mickey. His heart rate shot up, his legs stopped moving, his stomach started doing somersaults, he couldn't breathe. It was all very intense. He found himself suddenly letting go of Trevor’s hand like it was on fire. This had prompted his curly haired boyfriend to wonder what the fuck was going on until he’d followed Ian’s line of sight and seen what he was looking at. Trevor however didn’t start worrying until he heard Mickey’s name. As if sensing eyes on him, Mickey had turned around only for his eyes to widen when he spotted Ian. They would have probably stared at each other forever if Trevor hadn’t spoken up. Ian had then walked towards his ex to say hello and introduce them. Ever since, Trevor has been very insecure and it wasn’t hard for Ian to figure out why.

At one point or another it seems his boyfriend had found out about the boy Ian has always loved. Even though the topic never came up, it’s pretty clear to Ian that Trevor knows who Mickey is. Knows enough to feel threatened at-least. And with good reason. Mickey is his one and only true love. If anyone expects Ian to ever be over him, they’ll always be disappointed. See, Ian plays a very convincing game of making everyone around him believe that he’s over Mickey. Little do they know that the man never leaves Ian’s mind no matter how long apart they are.

_What have you done to me?_   
_I can’t stop thinking about you._

In the past, Ian and Mickey have always picked up where they left off. They always get back together after time apart, no matter their reason of separation. But this time things are different because Ian has a boyfriend. He sighs on his way out his and Trevor’s shared apartment. For all he knows Mickey could be dating too. He wants to laugh at the unjustified sting of jealousy that hits him over the thought.

**.**

  
With Mandy’s help, (God Bless her soul) he finds out where Mickey’s working. He’s a bouncer at a club in the Southside that Ian used to frequent when he was underage and still living with his family. So he’s not that hard to find. His shift starts in the afternoon so 3:00PM finds Ian seated at a corner table waiting for Mickey to show. He is reading a text that just came in from Trevor when he hears a chuckle. Ian knows that laugh. It’s embedded in his soul. His head shoots up so fast he gets dizzy for a few seconds.

“I wanna say I’m surprised but...” Mickey shrugs before taking a seat opposite Ian. “Sup Gallagher.”

Ian’s mouth suddenly gets very dry and he has to take a huge sip of his beer. “Hey Mick.”

Mickey bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. “I take it you’re not here for the happy hour?”

“Came to see you.”

“Why?”

Ian places his hands on the table and leans forward. “You know why.”

_Boy you know I’ve got a man at home_   
_But i’m thinking about you_

Mickey sniffs and rubs his nose. A habit that Ian is so happy to see again. “And what does your boyfriend think about this little visit?”

Ian ignores the question and chooses instead to reply honestly; “I miss you.”

That's when Mickey’s casual demeanor drops and he releases a shuddering breath before rubbing his face with both hands. “Don’t do this Ian.”

“Do what?” the redhead asks.

Mickey gets up and walks away but Ian is quick to follow. They are so not done here. Ian has missed the hell out of this man if he thinks he can just walk away from him he’s got another thing coming. He keeps following Mickey until the latter is leaving the club through some back door and into an ally. He pats himself for a cigarette and a lighter. Mickey then just starts talking like he knows Ian is right behind him. He’s right of course. After all, they know each other too well.

“When i came back the first thing i did was find out where you were.” Mickey starts. Ian swallows as he leans on the wall next too Mickey. “Then i find out you’re shacking up with some guy...” he inhales then shakes his head. “So i decided to leave well alone. But we just had to meet at that fucking store and i knew it would only be a matter of time before you came looking for me.” He turns to look at Ian. “I’ve never been okay sharing you in the past Ian, what makes you think I’ll be fine with it now?”

_Boy you know this chemistry is real_   
_And i’m thinking about you_   
_Everyday i’m thinking about you_   
_Every night i’m thinking about you_

Ian steps infront of Mickey and plants both hands on the wall, caging him in. Mickey shuts his eyes takes a deep breath. Ian leans forward and tilts his head, breathing into Mickey’s neck who shudders in return. “I want you back Mickey. And you are going to say yes because you want me back just as much.”

Mickey clears his throat and Ian pulls back to watch the shorter man lick his lips and then smirk. “Well maybe _I've_ moved on and don’ want you anymore.” He claims, voice strained. “Did you think of that?”

Ian shakes his head. “No. Because he doesn’t matter. Just like Trevor doesn’t matter. Nothing has ever stood in the way of us being together.”

_What have you done to me?_   
_You’ve taken over me_

“And nothing ever will.”

Ian finishes before crashing their lips together, hard. Mickey gasps before dropping his cigarette and wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck. The redhead in turn wraps his around Mickey’s waist and pulls them closer together so practically every inch of their bodies is touching. God, how he’s missed this. Every time he thinks about Mickey’s full lips all he’s wanted is to kiss him breathless again and here he is doing just that. They melt and sigh as they drink from each other;s mouth. Chasing a feeling they never seem to find only with each other. So much fire and desire coursing through them, just like old times as they continue to kiss desperately. 

“Fuck.” They both pull back and curse, both having missed how overwhelmingly they affect each other before taking deep breaths and going in again.

This reunion solidifies what Ian already knew; he can date 1000 men but no one will ever make him feel the way Mickey does. No one will ever make his body shudder with just a look. No one will ever make his heart beat unevenly with just a touch. No one will ever make him sweat just from being in the same vicinity. Mickey took over Ian from the first time they fucked and Ian has never known how to get over him.

And he never wants to.

 

**.**

 

  
“I’m still not sharing you Ian.” Mickey says during his break that night when he finds Ian at his table again. Ian grins happily. “I’m not kidding. You either break up with him or i will find him and I’ll break his face.”

“Alright, alright, Jesus. I’ll break up with him first thing when i get back. And then i’m moving my shit to yours.”

Mickey side-eye’s Ian. “Damn right you are.”

Ian just chuckles and shakes his head. “You haven’t changed one bit.” He grabs Mickey’s shoulder, pulls him close and kisses the side of his head. “God i missed you.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> one shot inspired by this song >>>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB3aMUVnJ2Q
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
